LOST PATH
by butterbritt88
Summary: After Bella's mom passes away, she & Edward return home to find things will never be the same. Strange things are happening, Will they be able to handle it all and the dangers they possess?     BASED ON TRUE EVENTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Kiddos! Here's the new story was talking about earlier. **

**No I don't own twilight but I own this story so take that S.M.! **

**This is WAY different than my first. **

**And before we get started I need to thank my Hubby for helping out with the entire story. He's my "Editor". LOL**

**Ok. enough of that. Here ya go!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

I could remember it like it was yesterday.

It was a breezy day in Alaska. Edward and I had been married for two years now and he still hadn't changed me. I had gotten up to make some coffee and Edward was sitting at the piano writing a new song.

"Ring…Ring…Ring!"

"Hello." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Bella? It's dad. I have to tell you something." He rushed over his words.

"Dad, slow down. I can't understand you. You have to slow down. What is it? What's wrong?" I replied trying my best to keep in calm. I looked over at Edward and saw the look on his face. He already knew what it was. He heard Charlie's thoughts through the phone.

"Bella, its your mom. I was just leaving for work and was going in to kiss Renee goodbye. She's gone Bella. I tried to wake her up. I called an ambulance and they said she must've passed away in her sleep. I'm so sorry." Dad explained and he and I both began to cry on the phone.

I couldn't believe mom was gone. She was so young. She wasn't even sick. I couldn't comprehend what this meant. As I began through the process of figuring out what I needed to do Edward had come over and wrap his arms around me and began to wipe the tears off of my face with his cool hands.

"Dad, what do you need me to do?" I asked him trying not to sob through the phone. Dad was having it harder than I was. He never though he and my mom would get back together. After Edward and I had gotten married did mom leave Phil and come back to dad.

"I need you and Edward here to help me with the funeral and get her things in order. They've already taken her body to the funeral home. I'm so lonely and she's only been gone for a few hours. I don't know what to do." He pleaded with me to come home.

"Edward and I will be there as soon as we can. Call Sue Clearwater and have her come stay with you until we can get a flight out ok dad?" I told him. I didn't want him there by himself in the house.

"Ok Bella. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked with sorrow in his voice.

"Yea dad. See you tomorrow. Dad…I love you." I said as I heard the click on the other side.

I turned to Edward and began to sob into his clean button down shirt. "Edward, will you get online and get us a flight out please. I'll go pack ok?" I said needing to be alone just a few minutes to get my thoughts in order.

"I'm on it. I'll call Esme and Carlisle on the way to see if they can keep an eye on him until Sue can get there." He explained and went straight to the computer.

I walked back to our bedroom down the hall and went to the closet. Pulling out our suitcase we had bought for our honeymoon and flipping it open, sand flew off the top. As I began to fill up our suitcase with clothes, I thought back to my wedding day not realizing it would be last day I saw my mother.

Just a few short weeks ago she had put me through a guilt trip about Edward and I not visiting since then. It just wasn't easy for me and him to make those kind of trips when we were trying to conceive. Rose, who had dreamed about having children most of her existence, had heard a story of a immortal man and human woman conceiving a child together. I never even thought about having children until I knew I could.

When I told mom the plan that day she was so excited and apologized for the guilt trip. I'd never seen mom so excited. Even my wedding day and the day she called to tell me she and dad were getting back together. Now she'll never see her future grandchild grow up.

I sat on the bed once the suitcase was packed and cried. Cried for her death, cried for my dad who was now alone, cried for my future child who would never meet his or her grandmother. I would make sure my moms memory would live on. I would never forget my very best friend.

"Bella, I got us a flight out. But if we are going to make it we better leave now. Are you ready?" Edward asked not rushing me of course.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied standing up and leaning against Edward's strong arm as we walked out of the house and into the Volvo.

**Can you believe it? I know, 1st chapter in and so much drama. It only gets more intense, trust me!**

**If you enjoyed it please review and if you didn't, please review.**

**Go check out my other FanFic "Bella and the Piano Man"**

**Love you all! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry kiddos that it's been so long. I promise the story will pick up soon. **

**If you enjoy it please review. **

**CHAPTER 2**

I didn't know exactly what to expect when we arrived back to the home I hadn't seen since I left for my wedding. It looked the same. Of course it was raining. The rain was the perfect setting under the circumstances.

Edward was following behind me as I walked up house and opened the door not excepting anything good when I walked in.

I looked around the living expecting to see dad asleep on the couch the way he always would be after a long day. One thing was missing, the tv was on but dad was no where in sight.

"Dad. I'm here. Where are you?" I asked waiting for a response.

"I'm in here Bella." He replied as I made my way to the kitchen where is voice and one other voice was coming from.

As soon I saw him he got up quickly and gave me a hug as I began to sob into his shirt. That's shirt number two I have ruined. As I parted from our embrace I saw Sue sitting at the other side of the table drinking what looked like tea.

"Hi Sue. Thank you so much for being here for dad. If you want you can get back to your family now." I said. "Although you certainly don't have to if you don't want to. You can stay as long as you like." I added when I could see the look she gave my father. She understood what he was going through more than anyone. She too had lost her spouse just a three years ago.

"Thanks so much Bella. If it's ok with you I'd like to stay. Seth off to college now and Leah's well she left with Jake after the wedding reception. So I am home all alone." She said with an endearing smile on her face.

"Bella, where would you like me to put our things?" Edward asked as he walked in the door with our suitcases and his hair dripping wet from the rain.

"You can take your things up to your old room, Bella. It's still the same as it was when you left. Renee couldn't bear to change it. You know she is…..I mean was." Dad said as he corrected himself. How many times would he have to do that until it became more than just some bad dream.

Edward and I made our way up my old room. As we both walked in I couldn't help but remember the amazing times he and I had made in this room. Our first kiss, nights he would stay after dad had fallen asleep and then my mind went back to the time with my mother. She and I dancing in my bedroom while dad was fishing. Making painting for my dad on Father's day. Even the day she and when she and I had moved to Arizona was the last time I had been in here with her.

"Seems weird being back in here doesn't it?" Edward asked bringing back to the present.

"Yeah, it does. I was just thinking back to memories you and I have made in here. I still can't believe they haven't thrown this crappy computer in the dumpster already. You know at the computer was when I figured out you were a vampire, you know that?" I said as I thought about the evening after he had drove me home from our first kind of real date.

"Bella, after you go to sleep tonight I need to go hunt and I thought I might visit the family to kill the time. Is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Of course. You don't have to ask for anything. Tell them I said hello." I replied.

"I just wanted to make sure."

That evening after talking with dad about the things that needed to be done while I was here, Edward and I went upstairs to go to bed. Edward tucked me in and kissed me goodbye as he jumped out the window. Now it really felt like old times.

I was surprised to drift off to sleep so fast. Must be the jet lag I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to still see darkness outside. I turned to find my phone and saw it was only three o'clock.

"Tap, tap, tap." I sat straight looking for the culprit for the noise I had just heard. Could it be Edward back already? I looked and realized I had left the window open for him. That then took that off of the list. I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom and could here Charlie snoring from his bedroom. I guess things never change. I never could get how mom could sleep in bed with someone who sounded like freight train. Although, not everyone was lucky enough to have someone who didn't sleep.

After finishing washing my handS, I walked down the stairs to get something to drink and saw the television on and Sue fast asleep on the couch. I went over and turned the infomercial off and walked off to the kitchen.

The TV must have been the noise I heard but still I couldn't figure out how I had heard it from upstairs. I grabbed the bottle of water from the refrigerator door and walked back up stairs to my bedroom. I took a swift chug of the water and laid back down and fell back to sleep waiting for morning to come.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Check out my other story "Bella and the Piano Man"**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's the next chapter. If you enojy it please review and if you have any good ghost stories I'd love to hear them. If I like them, they may just end up in this story._**

**_Ok. Enough chit-chat. Enjoy_**

Chapter 3

I awoke to Edward's gentle hand waking me to let me know it was morning. There were so many things that had to be done before mom's viewing this afternoon. If I were to be ready by one I had to get on the ball.

"Babe, you need to get it up." Edward said as I finally opened my eyes.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom with my bag of toiletries and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm, I thought back to the tapping noise I had heard last night. Should I tell Edward about it? No, it was nothing. After finishing, Edward and I walked down the stairs to find Sue flipping pancakes and Charlie at the kitchen table with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth and the paper in his hand.

"Hi Bella. Did you sleep well?" Charlie asked from behind is paper.

"Yea I slept as good as anyone could under the circumstances." I replied.

Sue put down a plate of pancakes in front me. I know there was no way I could eat anything but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I had taken a few bites would I looked up to see article on the back of the paper.

It was mom my obituary.

At the top of the article was her picture from my wedding. She was so happy that day that anyone would have thought it was her wedding. I moved my eyes down the page to the small paragraph about my mother.

Renee Swan went to be with our Lord and Savior yesterday around 4 am. She leaves behind husband Charlie and daughter Bella Swan. Renee was a lovely woman who was a free spirit at heart. She loved to do all things including painting, hiking, cooking, and quilting. She will be dearly missed. Viewing will be from one o'clock to three o'clock with the funeral following at three-thirty at Stanley funeral home.

Since when did mom ever quilt. Unless is was another thing she picked since I had been gone. It was hard to believe all the things I had missed out just by not visiting or emailing her has much as she would have liked.

"Bella, we need to head to the funeral home and pick out the casket. Another than that everything's finished. Sue helped me pick out what to put her in. You know I'm no good at those kind of things." Dad said as he put down the paper and sipped his last bit of coffee.

I looked as Sue and gave her a grin to give her my thanks. "Well, dad you can't go there in your pajamas. I'm ready, you need to go get ready."

"Ok, give me a ten." He replied as he headed up the stairs.

After twenty minutes I made my way up to his bedroom and found him sitting on his bed, in the dress jacket he had worn for my graduation, crying. I went to sit next to him and put my arm around him.

"Dad, you can get through this. I know you can. I'm here with you. It will be ok. We can get through this together."

"I know you are. I just don't know what I'll do after you leave. I guess it will be like before you arrived and Renee and I were divorced. I don't want to go back to that place Bella." He said between tears.

"Sue will be here for you. She really cares about you. More than you know." I said after having a short chat with Edward. He had told me what thoughts Sue had about dad. "We better get going dad. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He mumbled as we both stood and walked downstairs hand in hand.

I'd never seen Charlie like this. He'd always been a tough man even when my mom and I had left him. He was a tough man when he gave me away at my wedding. He was even a tough man when it came to Harry's, Sue's husband's, funeral.

We arrived to the funeral home and walked in to a room full of caskets. It was the most depressing thing I had ever seen. Charlie and I agreed on a affordable but beautiful casket. After about twenty minutes they rolled the casket out in front of the seats. Could I really go up there and see my mom for the first time in two years?

"Let's go Bella." Charlie said as he grabbed my hand like before at the house. We walked up to the casket and as I looked down at my mother for the last time tears began to overflow my eyes. I didn't want to think about my mommy leaving me. I know she wasn't there that it was just her shell, but I couldn't help it. I brushed her cheek and noticed her skin felt chilly just like Edwards. That's when I looked back at him and motioned for him to stand beside me. Sue followed Edward and stood next to Charlie with her arm around him consoling him.

"Edward, I don't know if I can get through the funeral."

"Honey, you have to do it. You have to be here for Charlie. He needs you. I'll be here for you, right beside you like I always will be. You'll never have to lose me Bella. You'll never have to go through this process. Alice and the others will be here too. The hardest part is over babe. The initial shock is gone. Now you just have focus on the people coming by to give their condolences."

"I can do this as long as your by my side the entire time."

"I'm not going anywhere."

People were starting to coming and find seats for the funeral. I'd never seen so many people in all my life. People I grew up with, people my parents knew, people I didn't have a clue who they were, and even people dad didn't have a clue of who they were. It seemed as all of Forks and Phoenix had come by to pay their respects. Seeing all these people here for my mother made it much easier when we finally had to say our last goodbyes as we laid her to rest in the ground.

_**Ok. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update when I get the chance. **_

_**I also have another story up called "The Piano Man". **_

_**If you would please rate and review. **_

_**XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I know, I know. I've been bad. It's been pretty hetic this past couple of weeks. I'm finally getting the chance to update. Sorry :(_**

**_As usual, I don't own anything related twilight aside from the dvd's and other items I purchased at Walmart. lol_******

**_Ok, I'll let you all get to it now._**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days went by in a blur and before I knew it Edward and I were heading back to Alaska, to our home.

**Present Time**

Now here were are getting ready to head by to Forks after over a year for my dads wedding. I knew it wouldn't be long before he and Sue took the plunge. I could see the way they looked at each other those few days after the funeral. She was the only one who could get him to smile and even laugh. I was glad he was happy. Dad wanted us to move back to be with him. Edward wanted to go back to be close to his family again. And I had to admit the idea of coming back to the rain was nice considering all the snow we dealt with here in Alaska.

All of our belongings had been packed up and on there way there already. Most probably already moved in by Edward's family back into my new and old home. Dad had moved in with Sue a few months ago so neither one had to be alone. He practically lived there already. Now it was just Edward and me left with our suitcases.

"Babe, if we are going to make our flight we need to head out. Do we have everything?"

"Yea we have everything. I have to leave the key in the mailbox for the realtor. Let's go." I replied to him. He took our one suitcase out to the taxi. The moving van had hooked Edward's Volvo on to the back so we wouldn't have to sell it like we did my truck. Plus, I don't think it would be able to handle another trip.

"I'm looking forward to being with the family again. I haven't seen them in what seems like forever." Edward said as we landed. "It was really nice of your dad to let us take over the house."

"It was becoming to much for him anyway and Sue wanted to stay on the reservation anyhow. I'm just glad you sorted out the treaty to let us visit dad over there. That would have been a major pain." I said as the seatbelt sign finally turned off so we could make our way off of the plane.

Arriving to what was now to our new home, I thought back on the memories all this house had seen. The good, the bad, and the ugly. We both got out, walked up to the door and found our stuff covered in plastic, ready for us to paint. I knew I didn't want to leave it the way it was when mom and dad had it. We wanted a fresh start.

The next week was full of unpacking all of our things and then packing up what we didn't need such as our Christmas decorations. We had already painted the first floor of the house and we had already started on what would be our bedroom. Until the house was completely finished we had been staying with Edward's family. We both had decided to leave what used to be my room for our future baby. Hopefully we would be painting it soon.

"Bella, you ok? You've been quite the past couple of days?" Esme asked over what was my breakfast.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I want to be pregnant so bad and I don't know if it will ever happen. And Edward he's just as anxious as I am to have a baby so we both can be vampires. And being at the house, it just feels wrong with us being there and mom being gone and dad being gone with Sue. It's just hard." I confessed. It was so easy for me to talk to Esme about these things. She had always been like a mother to me since the first day I met her.

"It will happen in all good time honey. Don't you worry. Having all this happen stresses you out and it messes with your cycle and everything. Trust me I know. The man I was with before Carlisle, he and I were trying to and once I calmed down is when it happened. It will and it will be amazing." She said calming my nerves.

Everything would go back to normal once Edward and I had our own home and had our alone time that we craved for so badly. I had a feeling good things were to come.

After that evening we had officially moved into our home.

"Doesn't it feel good having the whole house to ourselves. Not being interrupted by some annoying vampire." Edward asked as we lay in our new bed.

"I love Alice to death but sometimes we just have to be alone. _Like now_." I said hoping Edward would catch my not so subtle hint.

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you are thinking." He said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

_**Bow-Chica-Bow-Bow! hehe. I thought you guys might enjoy the last part. **_

_**Some crazy thing are about to happen.**_

_**If you have any paranormal stories of your own feel free to send them to me and they may just end up in the story somewhere.**_

_**Love you all! XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello all. I've been a good girl and updated sooner the normal. _**

**_I don't own anything Twilight and never will. It's not in the cards for me. :-(_**

**_And if you didn't know already the paranormal incidents are based on true happenings with just about everyone of my husbands family. _**

**_Ok, I'll let you get to ready. XOXO_**

**Chapter 5**

Morning had arrived and Edward was already off to the high school. They had hired him to teach the music program there. I had a feeling there would be a lot more girls signing up this year than ever before.

I hadn't chosen what to do yet while I was here. I had been writing a few short stories but nothing that would ever turn into a full novel. Not yet at least. I sat down at the kitchen table with my lap top. Looking through folders to find the stories I had started. I had been searching for a few minutes when I realized the ones I were looking for were probably still in the boxes down in the basement.

I went to the basement door and began to descend down the dark stairs.

"Bella…."

"Holy crap! What was that?" I exclaimed knowing I was the only one home. "Hello? Is there someone down here?"

"Bella…."

I quickly turned back up the steps shut the door and locked the deadbolt. What in the world could that have been? What it was I had no idea. I'll just have to wait until Edward got home. He would think I was crazy. I had to calm down. I must have been hearing things.

"Bella!" the same eerie voice exclaimed.

"Ok time to go upstairs." I said to no one, grabbing my laptop I rushed upstairs and through myself on the bed. Trying to keep calm, I put in my favorite cd and began to sort through pictures knowing they wouldn't get in the photo album by themselves.

After sorting for a few hours I hadn't got much accomplished. I kept thinking about the strange voice. I'd only gotten through maybe fifty pictures because my mind kept racing back to the melodic voice I had heard.

Knowing Edward wouldn't be home for another hour or two, I went downstairs to make me lunch. I had to face my fears. I hadn't heard the voice in a few hours so maybe it was all in my mind. "Maybe it was people walking down the street and I could hear them from inside. Yeah, that had to be what it was." I thought as I began to make me a batch of bacon and eggs for lunch. I chose to take my food back upstairs to continue to sort through the pictures and the fact I didn't want to be that close to the basement. Everything would be fine once Edward got home.

I sat my plate a food down on the bed as I began to devour my food. I couldn't figure out why I was so hungry. Must be the adrenaline in my veins. I had finished my gigantic plate of food and laid my head against the pillow.

"How did the people outside know my name?" I wondered as I drifted off to sleep.

_**Yes, this really did happen. My favorite sis-in-law was in her kitchen when her husband was calling for her in the basement. When he came him she asked him about it and come to find out he was in down by the creek, not in the basement!**_

_**If you have in experiences, tell me about them and they may end up in the story somewhere. **_

_**I'll try to update early next week!**_

_**Hugs & Kisses**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry all for not updating as fast as I should. Been a VERY busy woman getting our new house ready to move in._**

**_Thanks to you readers and those of you who respond. All parnormal experiences are based on true stories._**

**_And as much I it would be my dream come true, I don't own Twilight. I asked S.M. and she said no! :(_**

**_Ok, I'll let you guys get to it then. XOXO_******

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Edward had arrived home I told him exactly what happened and all he had to say about it was I had imagined it because of the stress I was under to get pregnant. He didn't believe me. The only person I love more than anyone didn't believe. I was all alone.

The next few weeks went by normally with no "incidents" happening. At times I had hoped something would happen just to prove to Edward I wasn't losing my mind. And of course there was no such luck until the day we started remodeling the master bathroom.

Alice and I had begun working on the bathroom by tearing down the old flowered wallpaper my mom had put up. It was extremely outdated and needed a new coat of paint to brighten it up. We had just begun the process of spraying the walls down with the spray bottle when I started to tell Alice what had happened.

"Alice, did Edward say anything to you about what happened to me a few weeks ago?" I asked.

"He said you heard a strange voice and you must just be overstressed. He didn't really go into any detail exactly what happened. What exactly did happen?" She asked with curiosity.

"I was downstairs looking for my short stories folder and realized the ones I was looking for were in the basement. I walked downstairs and I swear Alice I heard someone say my name. Not just once but three different times. It sounded like a woman's voice but I didn't stick around to see who it was. I ran back up here into the bedroom and stayed up here for hours." I exclaimed. "It scared the crap out of me. I didn't even want to eat my lunch in the kitchen. I had to bring it up here just to eat. Do you think I'm crazy Alice?"

"No Bella. Your not crazy. I would be able to see something if it was someone to harm you and I haven't seen anything. Although if its something paranormal I wouldn't be able to see it."

"Oh great Alice. That's just want I want to hear. Now I have ghost!"

"Thump, thump, thump, thump!"

"Alice, did you hear that?" I asked feeling my heart start to race.

"I'm a vampire for crying out loud. Of course I heard that. Are you expecting Edward to come home for lunch?"

"No, he's out with the guys hunting."

"SLAM!"

"Ok that sounded like the door slamming!" I screamed as we both ran to see where the noise had come from with Alice beating me like always we both realized the future baby's room door had slammed shut.

"Bella, the door's jammed. I can't get it open! I'll have to break it down. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Do what you have to. We can always get a new one." I said as Alice began to run towards the door. Right before her shoulder met the wood, the door swung back open on its own like it never had been jammed.

"Creepy", is all we both could say.

"At least this time I had someone there with me to witness it. Now Edward can't say it's just me

imagining it or being overstressed." I said to Alice as we walked back to the bathroom to start back where we had left off.

"No, your defiantly not imaging it." She replied.

With Alice there we had finished painting the bathroom in record time. Now all that was left to do was for Edward to pull out the sink and tub and install the new one. It would have to wait until he got home as Alice and I sat in the living room talking about what we both had experienced. I couldn't wait for Edward to come home to tell him what had happened.

_**What did you think? What's to come? Will Edward believe Alice and Bella? Or will deny it again? **_

_**Feel free to send any of your own paranormal stories in and they may appear somewhere in this FanFic.**_

_**And as always I will do my best to update soon. **_

_**Love you guys! XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Apologies to the readers. I've been really busy and haven't had a chance to update. Please forgive me. _**

**_If you enjoy this story please rate and review and let me know your thought. Good or bad. _**

**_I don't own anything twilight but would love to. BUT its NOT going to happen. _**

**_Feel free to send me your own paranormal experiences and the best one will end up in the story. _**

**_Ok. Enough. Please enjoy._**

**Chapter 7**

When Edward finally arrived home, I was alone, asleep on the couch.

"Honey, it's late. Why don't you come upstairs and go to bed."

"Yeah. Ok. Have you talked with Alice?" I asked wondering if she had told him what happened.

"No, why?" He asked curiously.

"Alice and I heard something."

"Bella, not this again. Your stressed out and under pressure,"

"No! Will you just listen to me please? Alice and I heard footsteps in the hall and then the baby's room door slammed shut and was jammed. Alice tried and tried to get it to come open and she thought she was going to have break it down until it swung open by itself. It was just me imaging it. Alice was there. You can ask her too! Do you believe me now?"

"Bella, it could have been the wind. It was windy today. You can't just jump to those conclusions."

"Ugh! Why won't you believe?"

"Honey,"

"No, I'm going to bed. Forget it. You'll see in time it's not just in my head and it's not the wind. You'll see." I said as I stormed upstairs and into bed.

EPOV

"She must be watching too many scary movies on television." I thought to myself as I began the water to shave my face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

Turning off the faucet, I squeezed out the shaving cream and applied it to my stubbly chin.

"Drip, drip, drip."

" I really need to get the pressure fixed on that old shower." I said to myself when I realized the shower head began dripping even more. I pulled back the shower curtain and watched the shower dripping faster until I saw with my own eyes the shower knob turn on full blast by itself!

"HOLY CRAP! Bella! Come here you have to see this."

"What Edward? So you turned the shower head on. Your wasting water you know?"

"I didn't turn the shower on." I said hoping she knew what I meant.

"What do you mean you didn't turn it on?" She asked.

"I mean, I was standing here shaving when the shower started dripping and I saw with my own two eyes the knob turn on full blast by itself!"

"Your kidding me right?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I'm not honey. I'm so sorry for not trusting you. I think there is something going on. Question is what do we do about it?"

"Well, whatever's going on doesn't seem to want to hurt us so I guess we will just have to deal with it for now. Maybe it will go away. I'm just relieved you believe now."

"I'll never doubt you again. Let's go to bed. I'll lay with you until you fall asleep." I told her knowing with what was happening she would never be able to sleep without me by her side.

As we laid down side by side, with Bella curled up against me, I wondered what was happening in our house and should I be worried for our safety.

_**Finally! Edward believes Bella. **_

_**I'll do my best to update soon.**_


End file.
